Tracking computer systems and other equipment in a data center is a monumental task, especially with large data centers that may contain thousands of computer systems. Typically, tracking computer systems and equipment is performed manually. For example, a server is installed in a rack in the data center. The location of the server may be written down and then manually entered into a spreadsheet or database. This task is repeated for each server and whenever maintenance is performed that requires movement of a server. The time and expense of manually tracking the computer systems and other equipment is astronomical in large data centers. Furthermore, errors in entering location information for equipment may waste an enormous amount of time and expense when attempting to find malfunctioning equipment having improperly entered location information.